Takin' Back My Love
by Gone Rampant
Summary: Oneshot. Basicly, it's a Songfic centering around Rachel and Finn after he breaks up with her in Special Education. My first Glee fanfic, and could have a sequel if enough people like it. R&R!


_**Takin' Back My Love**_

_**Hey Gleeks, this is my debut Glee fanfic. Don't run away!  
It's a songfic, based off the song "Takin' Back My Love", by Enrique Iglesias and Ciara.  
Timeline wise, its set right after Finn breaks up with Rachel in Special Education. Basically, it's a songfic showing their feelings.  
Constructive Criticism is appreciated, but don't go on a flaming rampage! This will be continued in the New Year with a sequel, if enough positive reviews come out.  
Other than that, here's the story!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Takin' Back My Love.**_

Rachel Barbra Berry was hard to shock- She's taken the fact that the enemy show-choir director-Shelby Corcoran- was her mother in her stride- but being broken up with, was horrible.

Emotionally screwed up as she was, revenge by song would be an option.

She hastily pulled out her iPod and started going through her tracks, looking for _that _song which would show Finn whose boss. She strolled into the choir room, and saw Finn by one of those cubes you put your iPod in and the cube became a speaker. She went over; ignoring the stares from the rest of the club, and a couple went and hid.

A pissed off Rachel Berry is enough to scare off an invading army, and none of the club wanted to be in the firing line of death she was about to give Finn.

Unfortunately, revenge would have to wait, as Finn was scrolling through his playlist, and selected a track.  
"I think you know when your cue is," He said to her, smugness etched on his face.

The beat came on, and Finn started singing, voice full of emotion:  
_  
Go ahead just leave, can't hold you you're free,_

You take all these things, if they mean so much to you,

I gave you your dreams, 'cause you meant the world,

So did I deserve to be left here hurt,

You think I don't know you're out of control,

I ended up finding all this from my boys,_**  
**__  
Girl you're stone cold, you say it ain't so,_

You already know I'm not attached to material  
  
Then he started the chorus, and the beat got heavier,  
_  
I'd give it all up, but I'm takin' back my love,_

I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love,

I've given you too much but I'm takin back my love

I'm taking back my love, my love, my love, my love,

My love...  
  
Rachel's verse came on, and she strode angrily forward to Finn.  
_  
Yeah,_

What did I do, but give love to you?

I'm just confused as I stand there and look at you,

From head to feet, all that's not me,

Go 'head, keep the keys, that's not what I need from you,  
  
Finn was coming in with small, two-or-one phrase words.  
_  
You think that you know (I do), you've made yourself cold (Oh Yeah),_

How could you believe them over me, I'm your girl?

You're out of control (So what?), how could you let go (Oh Yeah),

Don't you know, I'm not attached to material,  
  
The two's voices joined,  
_  
I'd give it all up, but I'm takin' back my love,_

I'm taking back my love, I'm takin' back my love,

I've given you too much, but I'm takin' back my love,

I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love, my love,

I'd give it all up, but I'm takin' back my love,

I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love,

I've given you too much, But I'm takin' back my love,

I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love, my love,  
  
Finn and Rachel went separate, him taking a line, then her,  
_  
So all this love I give you, take it away (Unh, uh huh),_

You think material's the reason I came (Unh, uh huh),

If I had nothing, would you want me to stay (Unh, uh huh),

You keep your money, take it all away,  
  
The voices joined back together, and they walked in a circle opposite to each other.  
_  
I'd give it all up, but I'm takin' back my love,_

I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love,

I've given you too much, but I'm takin' back my love,

I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love,

I'd give it all up, (At this point, they were letting out a lot of  
emotion) but I'm takin' back my love,

I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love,

I've given you too much, but I'm takin back my love,

I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love,

I'd give it all up, but I'm takin' back my love,

I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love,

I've given you too much, but I'm takin' back my love,

I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love, my love.

_Ooh, my love,  
Ooh, my love,_

The song ended, and everyone who had taken cover looked up, expecting to see several bits of Finn everywhere around the room.  
Instead, they saw the two just... _staring _at each other, before Rachel broke the silence,  
"Please try to remember what you had before this, and then try to think of them as the only chance we had together," she said coldly, before marching out of the room.  
An awkward silence descended upon the group; Mr Schuster rubbed the back of his head, Britney and Santana looked at each other uneasily, Puck, Sam, Mike, and Kurt just stared around the room, Quinn, Mercedes and Tina doing the same activites as the boys:  
Mindless staring. Finn just stared at where Rachel had left, and Artie helped remove the awkwardness with a touch of light humour:  
"Yeah, what I said last year is true- Every time she storms out, it's less dramatic,". That was true, to say the least.  
_**Alright, that is that, as they say. This will probably stay a one-shot, unless enough people review and like it. Then I might continue the story-arc. Well anyway, thanks for reading, Have a nice day/night, and I'll see you later!**_ _  
_


End file.
